brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Skills/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A man is driving a car down a rural highway. Tim and Moby are sitting in the backseat. Moby is attempting, with difficulty, to fold a road map. TIM: Ah, why don't, why don't you let me... do that? Moby crumples up the map and throws it out the open car window. TIM: Hey, that reminds me! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Maps confuse me like nobody's business. Help! Yours, Scoop. Hello, Scoop. Moby has a problem with maps, too, but they're really not all that complicated. Moby frowns at Tim. TIM: A map is just a representation of some part of the earth's surface. There are all different kinds of maps. Physical maps show natural features like mountains, rivers, lakes, oceans, and other parts of the natural landscape. An image shows a physical map of Europe, with land in green and water in blue. Details representing geographical features appear on the map as Tim lists them. TIM: Political maps show borders of areas like countries, states, and cities. The map becomes a political map, with each country in a different color. TIM: These can shift as wars are fought and government changes happen. A map shows the borders of the Soviet Union from 1991 to 1992. The borders change to show Russia after a government change. TIM: Historical maps show movements of people, changing borders, battles, and other historical events. This one shows the march of Napoleon Bonaparte's army into Russia. The blue arrows represent Napoleon's army, and the red arrows represent the Russian army. A map shows the borders of Russia, Prussia, and the Duchy of Warsaw. The blue arrows are moving east through Prussia and the Duchy of Warsaw into Russia, while the Red arrows start at the border and also move east, to represent the Russian army's retreat in 1812. TIM: There are lots of other types of maps, each with different uses. There are nautical maps, geologic maps, topographic maps, and road maps, just to name a few. Images show the four types of maps that Tim describes. TIM: Most maps, though, have certain things in common. One thing just about any map will have is lines that show country borders and major rivers. This map shows the mineral resources of Africa. A political map of Africa appears. It has a legend with symbols for fuel, precious metals, gemstones, and nonmetals. These symbols also appear at specific locations on the map. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, you can really make a map of pretty much anything. On this map, colors and symbols play a big role. Symbols are little pictures used to represent anything you want. The symbols on the map of Africa flash. TIM: Here, gray triangles represent fuel, yellow squares represent precious metals like gold, blue circles represent gemstones, and gray circles represent nonmetals. Tim points to each symbol on the map as he explains them. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, I just looked at the legend, or key. A legend tells you what the symbols, lines, and colors on a map mean. See, this one shows what the symbols represent. Tim points to the map's legend, which shows the symbols and what they mean. TIM: Labels are words that can explain something about the map. This one says, Tropic of Capricorn. Tim points to a dotted line toward the bottom of the map, which is labeled Tropic of Capricorn. TIM: A compass rose tells you which way north, south, east, and west are. Tim points to a compass rose on the map. TIM: And a map's scale shows the ratio between the distance on the map and the distance in real life. On this map, 1 inch equals about 1,000 miles. Tim points to the map's scale, which shows that 1 inch is equal to 1,000 miles. TIM: Finally, there's latitude and longitude. Those lines can tell you your exact location on the planet. Latitude and longitude lines appear, crisscrossing the map, which now shows the entire world. TIM: And there you have it: maps! MOBY: Beep. Tim frowns. TIM: No, I don't think we should do a movie about how to fold maps. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks sad and shows Tim a second crumpled-up map he has been holding. TIM: Well, maybe! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts